This is how you do it
by Zerodone
Summary: When you cannot feel fear, you tend to do a lot of stupid thinks. Like dying for example. Or changing up an entire timeline without a care in the world. Or pissing off your sister on a regular basis.


Prologue: This is the day I have been waiting for

"Legends. Stories scattered throughout time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts of a forgotten past.

Man, born from dust, was strong, wise and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness - creatures of destruction - the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creation. These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void.

However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite the change and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust".

Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization and most importantly life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die.. And when they are gone...darkness will return.

So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed… there will be no victory in strength."

The video was paused upon a touch on the screen of the smartphone. A young man with white hair walked down the streets of vale, avoiding collisions with other people, simply by looking out for the feet on the ground. His eyes were still glued to the tiny screen in his hand.

"Nice speech Salem. Here's the thing though. I am no guardian. I am the assault cavalry. And by the way it was pretty racist of you not to mention the Faunus. You have one on your team after all."

The man chuckled, looking up in the night sky.

"As resourceful as mankind is, in the end we're all pretty stupid. We fight each other and potential allies over silly things like prejudices, greed and most importantly fear.

Fear is your greatest resource, isn't it? Your little pets are attracted to all kinds of negative emotions, especially fear. And instilling fear into us humans, hah, if you were smart you wouldn't lift a finger. All you need to do is just watch, as we tear ourselves apart.

You are right though, once we overcome our fear and prejudices, once we forget our greed and anger, we're a force to be reckoned with. All it takes-"

The man stopped in the middle of the walk path, watching a girl with a red hood entering a store that was proudly labeled "From Dusk till Dawn".

"-is one charismatic leader. One the people can look up to. Someone who gives people hope, someone who doesn't despair even in the grimmest of situations."

The young man laughed over his own wordplay.

"A honest soul.

So you better watch your flanks, Salem." He held out his arm, pushing the door open. A bell chimed from above, announcing another customer entering the store. "'Cause you're about to face an enemy that cannot feel fear. The counterattack has already begun."

The door closed behind him, causing the bell to chime again. The old store owner from behind the counter looked at the new entree, a pleasant smile forming on his face, as he recognized his most loyal customer. Short white hair, icy blue eyes, a worn out leather vest, a grey t-shirt with a yellow unicorn as a motive, jeans and sport shoes that were once white, but more grey nowadays due to the amount of dirt they had gathered.

"Hey old man." The newcomer greeted, approaching the counter. "How's it going?"

"Fine, fine. Business as usual." The man replied with a smile. "What can I do for you? I haven't seen you in almost two weeks."

"Er, you know me." the younger man scratched the back of his head, giving the store owner a sheepish smile. "Got into trouble."

"Oh no…" The old man shook his head, giving the younger one a disapproving frown. "What did you do this time?"

"Hey, hey, wasn't my fault! Honest." the white haired one waved his arms in front of the shop owner. "Some blonde girl just waltzed into the club and tore the whole place apart." He took off his vest, revealing both of his arms. The right one had a nasty burn scar on the bottom of the lower half. "That was her! I don't know on what kind of 'roids she was, but my aura dropped faster than I mix a strawberry sunrise. Which, by the way, she forced me to do, after she broke my arm."

"Pah." The man waved off. "I told you more than once that you should stay away from those folks, Jack. Nothing more than a bunch of troublemakers."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, I get it." The now dubbed "Jack" held up his arms in a peace posture. "Anyways, now that I'm finally out of the hospital, I need some new ammo. I'm gonna look around while I'm here, alright?"

"Do as you please." the shopkeeper nodded. "But if I were in your place, I would consider other options." the man chided. "Why not become a huntsman? You have a weapon already and I've seen you run around the streets. You seem to have the necessary fitness."

Jack stopped in his tracks and turned back to the old shopkeeper. He frowned a little and looked to the side. "Yeah, about that, I already send in the paperwork a day before I got beaten up." He looked at his arm one last time, before putting back on his vest. "Haven't received an answer as of yet and given that the newbies are gonna start their semester next week, from my experience it means I'm sheer out of luck on this one."

"Oh, well that's too bad." The shopkeeper was genuinely sad to hear this.

"Yeah, whatever." Jack waved off and continued on his way deeper inside the shop. He briefly glanced over to the large glass tubes, filled to the brim with dust in all kinds of colours. Further in, shelves were lined up in a similar fashion to a grocery store. Instead of food and occasional drinks though, those shelves were packed with all kind of ammunition types for all kind of standard weaponry. On the far left you had your standard nine millimeter handgun ammunition and from there on the size only increased the further you got to the right. The biggest thing this shop sold were the fifty caliber sniper rounds, which for Remnant Standards was average size. Given that this was a rather small shop, it was not surprising that the owner didn't bother with ordering bigger bullets. In comparison it was a small, but successful business.

Jack couldn't find the rounds he was looking for, not surprising, seeing as the shells for shotguns were lined up on the other side of the shelf. He needed the 10-bore shells, however the shell size was not the only thing he had to consider. Depending on what kind of rounds he used, the effects would greatly difficierate in battle. For example fire dust did massive amounts of damage, than mixed rounds, but knocked back hard enough to send someone flying. Ice rounds were very painful and obviously had the tendency to immobilize an enemy. There were plenty of more effects, especially when you mix certain dust elements together in certain ways, but again: small shop. Only the standard stuff, which did it's job well enough.

Jack picked up some packages of the normal mix, fire and ice rounds, temporarily storing them in his pockets. He then turned his attention to his actual reason for being at the shop, namely the girl he spotted entering earlier: Ruby Rose. And goddamn, she was even cuter in person. Why the almighty Oum, bless the poor dude's soul, did not make her a puppy faunus was beyond Jack. It would just fit so well!

Ignoring his urge to wrap his arms around the girl and stroke her all over her body like he usually did with his neighbour's dog, the young man instead casually approached her. Of course, she didn't even noted that he was in the same room as she to begin with, given that she had her headphones on, the hood of her cloak thrown over her head and was absorbed in a weapon's magazine. Which of course was literally called "Weapons". Because of course it was.

Uninspirational naming habits aside, Jack stood now in front of Ruby and casually tapped her on the shoulder.

"Huh?"

The fifteen year old put down the magazine, now being able to see Jack. And if he was honest, seeing the silver eyes in real life for the first time, they looked kind of...off for the lack of a better term. They fit Ruby, that much was clear, but the eyes in themselves looked...just odd.

"Can I...help you?" Ruby asked, putting down her headphones.

"Oh, sorry. Got a little distracted by your eyes." Jack admitted.

"Oh. I see, yeah. They're pretty unique, huh?" she admitted with a giggle.

"Yeah, pretty much. Anyways, didn't thought I'd meet you here of all places." he lied through his teeth.

"Uh...have we met?" the girl was confused.

"You don't remember? Junior's Club, explosion, blond sister, lots and LOTS of pain?"

"Oh." Ruby dropped the magazine to the ground, putting her hands over her mouth. "You were there?"

"Yeah, it's my workplace actually. Well, it was." he rolled his eyes. "I'm kinda unemployed until Junior opens the place again. That just MIGHT take a while."

"Oh, I'm sorry for what my sister did." Ruby apologized sincerely.

"Er, forget it." Jack waved off. "Junior's an ass. He had it coming sooner or later." the white haired guy crossed his arms. "Anyways, saw you here and wanted to ask you if-" The young man interrupted himself, when he heard the doorbell chime once again. A feeling of excitement filled him as he turned his head and saw none other than Roman Torchwick enter the shop, along with some of Jack's current colleagues.

"I-is that…?" Ruby started asking, but was interrupted by Jack who answered with a quick "Yup.", before he crouched down behind the shelf and took out a black sawed-off shotgun and checking if it was loaded. Ruby, having been trained by her uncle mimicked the bartender's action and crouched down on the other end. From there she peeked around and saw Torchwick ordering his goons around.

"Grab the Dust." he said and immediately like a clockwork, the men in black clothing with red ties and shades spread out and collected ammunition from the shelves and filled cylinder shaped containers with the powdery dust from the self-service containers. Torchwick in the meantime put an empty suitcase on the counter.

"Crystals." he simply ordered and luckily the shopkeeper understood. He opened the glass case under his arms and quickly, but carefully put the Dust Crystals inside the case. As this was going on, one of the goons just happened to walk in Ruby's direction, rather looking around than paying attention to his surroundings. The girl decided to use this opportunity and drew her own weapon. Without going into Scythe-Mode, Ruby swung her sweetheart around and hit the goon right in his guts.

"Grggh!"

The force of the impact alone sent the man flying through the store, until he hit the wall on the other end.

Surprised by the sudden sound of impact Roman and the other goons were distracted and of course looked over to their cohort. Jack used this opportunity to quickly come out of cover and ran towards the counter. Of course the amount of noise he did with this action, but no one in the room still had time to react as he raised his shotgun and fired straight at Roman's chest.

Before the thieve even realized what was happening, the mixed rounds hit his chest and send him stumbling backwards. Of course Roman being Roman, he had his Aura unlocked which protected him from any serious damage. Still, he was no huntsman. That shot hurt as hell, as could be seen from the orange head clutching his chest.

"The hell!?" he growled. "You?! What the fuck are you doing here?!"

Jack grinned at the thieve, cocking his shotgun for another shot. "What does it look like? By the way, you still know me twenty lien, Eddy." The white haired dude said to a seemingly random grunt.

"What the- Ryder?! What the hell are you going?!" the one now dubbed Eddy demanded. Unfortunately for him Ruby had decided to extend her sniper rifle to a Scythe, position herself and then shot the wall behind her. Using the recoil effect of her weapon, the girl sent herself flying, hitting Eddy with her feet, which then caused both of them to fly through the window.

"Suh-weet!" Jack breathed in awe. He was snapped out of it, when he heard another one of his colleague's scream and assaulted him with his red sword. Just in time, Jack managed to raise his weapon and block the attack. He pushed the attacker backwards and knocked him out with another shot, directly in the face. The goon survived of course. Everyone who worked at Junior's needed to have his or her aura unlocked. That didn't mean the aura needed to be strong for that matter.

The two final goons in the meantime had run outside to take on Ruby, while Torchwick jumped out of the broken window. Whether to retreat or something else Jack didn't know, but he followed immediately. Jumping out of the same window, Jack landed steadily on his feet and found Torchwick running of towards a ladder that was attached to a building.

"Don't think so." Jack muttered activating his semblance. With a wave of his hand a green/black glyph appeared circling in front of him, which was about 2 Meters in diameter. As soon as he went through it, he seemingly disappeared along with the glyph. Ruby having just finished off the last goon by slamming him to the ground with the backside of Crescent Rose, saw the white haired guy and the glyph disappearing. Before she could even wonder what was going on, she heard a scream from behind her. Turning around, she saw Roman Torchwick hitting the ground with his back, from falling off a ladder. Looking up, she found the white haired guy from before standing on top of the building to which the ladder was attached, having a rather smug look on his face. For some reason he then decided to jump down said building, with his shoulder pointing to the ground. Ruby could only watch as the young man hit Roman Torchwick's chest with said shoulder, causing the thief to gasp for air, before he lost consciousness. The guy with the white hair, simply shoulder rolled over his victim's body and got back to his feet.

"Hell yeah!" he shouted, pumping his fist into the air. "I gotta do that again!"

Ruby smiled, folding her weapon back into rifle mode and packing it away. Once again, ever since he saw the Red Trailer, Jack was mesmerized by the weapon the little girl wielded.

"Me wants." he said dumbly, pointing at Crescent Rose.

"Mine!" Ruby immediately got defensively, putting her hands on her rifle.

"Aww." Jack hung his entire body in mock-disappointment, but brightened up a few seconds later as soon as the police sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Guess the shopkeeper must have called the police." Ruby commented.

"Mhm." Jack nodded. "Let's just hope that the rest of the night will go as smoothly."

An explosion in the distance caught their attention, with Ruby shrieking in fright. Turning into the direction, they could see smoke and fire coming out from behind the building Roman intended to climb up.

"What's going on?!" Ruby shouted in shock.

"I guess Cinder decided to go out with a bang!" Jack shouted back, staring at the scene in front of him.

"Wait. Who's Cinder?"

Just then another explosion incurred, this one being much closer. Of course with that much noise going on, people started to come out of the buildings or stare out of the windows, wanting to know just what the fuck was going on. The police cars, now visible, increased their speed in order to get quicker to the scene.

"Let's check it out!" Ruby shouted, running ahead. Jack followed her immediately, reloading his weapon as he was running after the girl in red. The two of them however didn't get far, as two humanoid shapes came flying out of the smoke screen, landing on the street and coming to a slippery stop. Ruby and Jack stopped dead in their tracks a couple of meters away. The smoke soon cleared, revealing two people panting slightly. Their clothes and skins were covered in ash, but else they looked fairly well.

"Uncle Crow?!" Ruby exclaimed in surprise.

Ruby's uncle and the other person turned their heads to the newcomer. "Ruby! Get away!"

"Away?! But what- AH!"

Ruby was taken off guard, when the person next to her started shooting seemingly randomly into the fire, releasing blast after blast. The girl looked into the smoke and tried to make out what he was shooting at, until a woman, wearing nothing more than stilettos and a (despite the ash) beautiful red dress. Said woman managed to deflect the spread out shots by raising both hands, somehow deflecting the dust bullets with what appeared to be her semblance. However, after the eighth shot, Jack had already run out of ammunition. He cocked his shotgun open, intending to reload, but the woman wouldn't let him. She charged up some kind of fire with her hands, intending on blasting away the interloper. Ruby reacted faster though. She shoved the white haired boy away, who let out a scream of protest, before the blast past over the both of them.

"Wow. That would have turned us to crispy chicken." the male one of the two human pile chuckled. Ruby ignored the comment and got back up to her feet. When she turned around, she saw that her uncle and the other person, a blonde woman in a business outfit were engaged in combat with the black haired fire woman. Her uncle engaged in melee, slashing with his scythe at his opponent, which was always deflected by a fire wall. The blonde in the meantime used her wand and some dust to make a storm cloud appear into the air. With a wave of her wand it all of the sudden started to rain on the two combatants, which of course had the beneficial effect of weakening the enemy's fire shield. Said enemy growled at the sudden inconvenience and tried to jump far enough away. Qrow however wouldn't let her. Not that he was actively jumping in her way or something, no. His semblance just decided to say: "You know what, for once I'll let the good guys have the advantage."

The woman, wearing shoes definitely not designed for combat, accidentally landed with her right foot on a random can of all things. With a shriek she fell backwards and landed with her butt right inside a trash can.

Jack couldn't help himself but to laugh out loud as the scene unfolded in front of him. Ruby too let out a giggle. Qrow smirked at his accomplishment. The blond woman however remained in the game.

"Qrow, apprehend her, before she can recover." The blonde ordered the man. The words however caused the woman in the red dress to panic slightly. Holding out both hands, she released a powerful fire blast, which crow needed to dodge. The heat emitted by the fire, caused Ruby and Jack to shield themselves with their arms. It didn't quite reach the final person however, the blonde. As the black haired woman tried to escape, after freeing herself from the trash can, the blonde reacted by replacing the rain with a hailstorm. The fire shield still worked, alas the opposite element did take a toll on her.

Jack and Ruby meanwhile recovered and once again Jack opened fire on the woman. A click sound indicated that he completely forgot to reload his weapon.

"Oh shit." He cursed, glaring at the weapon, as if it was its fault.

Ruby however had barely wasted a shot this evening. Taking out her sweetheart she aimed at the still running woman and shot. The girl missed by a few inches, cutting off some hair of the woman. In return the enemy raised a hand and suddenly the ground under Ruby started to glow. It was Jack's turn to push the girl away, causing both of their heads to hit a nearby parked car. Jack would blame Qrow's semblance later on.

Speaking of the man, seeing as the hailstorm was still going on, he used the same tactic as his niece and started shooting. A flew towards the fleeing woman, who at least managed to get out of the hailstorm, but was stumbling over her own feet. What made matters worse for her, were the police cars that had lined up. A little crude mind you, but they and the officers pointing their weapons in the general direction of the hunters fighting each other. Since they couldn't make out who was friend or foe, they made the smart decision to stay out of the fight and wait for the moment.

This meant the woman's best bet of escaping was to go the way the two not-yet hunters were positioned. Unfortunately for her, the two were already combat ready. The girl with the red cloak already began shooting at her. Using her agility, the woman predicted where the shots would hit and dodged accordingly with a series of jumps and acrobatic maneuvers. As for the boy, he...disappeared?

No, in fact he did not. Another green and black glyph appeared, this time behind the woman.

"Surprise!" the white haired boy shouted, releasing another shot. It would have been better if he didn't shout however, as the woman quickly spun around, basically bitch-slapping the boy on complete accident. The shot went into the air, not hitting anything at all. On the other hand, his action caused the woman to be distracted long enough for Ruby and Qrow to aim and shoot at the woman's back. Screaming in pain, her aura visible flickered and disappearing. Seeing this, crow aimed behind himself, shot and flew straight towards his opponent. In the last moment, he raised his weapon towards the back of her head, perfectly knocking her out cold with lots of blood coming out of the wound.

"End of the line, Cinder." Qrow spat, putting his weapon away.

Jack looked over to the unconscious woman next to him and rolled a little away from the blood, before getting off the ground.

"That was a little brutal, Qrow." the blond woman stated approaching her colleague.

"She's dangerous, Glyn. Better safe than sorry." the man replied.

"Honestly" Jack spoke up, putting his weapon away "I was expecting more of her." he motioned at Cinder.

Qrow chuckled at the comment. "She knocked you out with a single hit. But eh, what else can you expect of a Schnee."

Jack frowned at the man. "It's Ryder, featherbrain."

"Whaaaaaaaaaatever you say." the man shoved Jack out of the way and approached his niece. "Hey Rube's."

"Hey uncle Qrow." The two of them gave each other a quick hug, before breaking up. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but uh...what's going on?" She asked, showing genuine confusion and who could blame her? She just had a run in with Roman Torchwick, some dude with a shotgun, a woman that could shoot fire, who fought her uncle and another huntress and there was still an entire building on fire! How did she miss that?!

"Er, you know. Terrorists and stuff."

[RWBY]

Later that evening, Jack and Ruby found themselves in the waiting lobby of the police station, which was abuzz with activity. The recent arrests, including the one of the infamous Roman Torchwick, alone caused a high amount of paperwork being prepared, not to mention the interrogation of lots and lots of witnesses. An explosion like that didn't just go unnoticed in a large city, such as Vale, not to mention the fight where a huntress and a huntsman were included. Ruby and Jack still needed to get interrogated themselves, which is why they were sitting next to each other, watching the officers and other police staff members walking around the building, most of them looking like they lacked a huge amount of sleep.

"Fuck, I just remembered."

Ruby turned towards her companion, who looked back with an amused smile. "I forgot to pay the shop owner for the dust rounds I picked up."

"O-oh. That's bad. But hey, you helped stopping a robbery. Maybe you'll get a discount."

"Haha, maybe. But man, now that's over I'm kinda disappointed. Expected much more action, you know."

"More action?! An entire building was set on fire, we got almost roasted alive and we fought against thieves! What more could you possibly want?"

"An epic chase, some goodness to honest melee combat and a pizza." The guy listed up with one hand, rubbing his stomach on the last comment. Seeing the motion caused Ruby's stomach to growl as well.

"Yeah, I'm actually pretty hungry myself." she admitted with a blush. "I'm Ruby, by the way. Ruby Rose."

"Jack Ryder." the young man replied with a smile. "Still want that weapon, by the way. How much?"

"Your dead body." Ruby growled in all seriousness. Jack laughed, her growl reminding him of that of an angry puppy.

"That actually can be arranged. I'd just have to figure out how to cross between dimensions, figure out where my old body got buried, if anything was left anyways, and get back to Remnant. No problem."

"Uh...what?" Ruby asked titling her head.

"Nothing." Jake shook his head. "Just a little inside joke. Anyways, I get. Stay away from my treasure."

Ruby nodded, subconsciously stroking her sweetheart. Her gaze turned towards her uncle, who appeared to be in a heated discussion with the blonde woman, who he called "Glyn" earlier. Qrow drinking from his flask did not appear to brighten the huntress' mood in the least.

"Umm, Jack?"

"Yeah?" the white haired guy, took his gaze away from a poster meant to inspire people to enter the police. "Join now!" it said.

"Do you know who the woman is?" Ruby pointed at the one in question. Jake followed her finger with his gaze, until he found the target.

"Glynda Goodwitch, aka Ozpin's right hand woman."

"She's a teacher at Beacon?!" the girl asked excitedly.

"Yup."

"This is so awesome!" the girl squealed, her legs waving back and forth in a quick succession, making it look like she just activated her semblance. Jack eyed curiously, but else didn't make a comment.

"Awesome? Not exactly a word I'd use on her of all people." Ryder shrugged. "Woman got a temper almost as bad as a Beowulf that got a splinter in it's paw. Makes it pretty easy to mess with her though."

"Mess with her?" the girl's excitement quickly subsided, a frown appearing on her face. "Aren't you an academy student at Beacon?"

"Um, that's gonna be a nope." He made sure to emphasize the "p" in the last word, hoping to get a reaction out of her. He didn't. "I filed the papers, but I think they didn't take me."

"Huh, why?"

"Indeed, why?"

Ruby jumped in her chair, when she heard the new voice from beside her. Without any of the two noticing, headmaster Ozpin had positioned himself right next to the two, sipping on coffee or hot cocoa. Jake wasn't sure, since to this day the internet was split on this particular.

"Ozzy, you sure you aren't a cat faunus?" Jack asked, as he too didn't notice the man approaching.

"Nope." Ozpin too emphasized the "p". He looked down at the two, seeing Miss Rose, who was staring at her temporary combat partner slackjawed. Said partner ignored the stare.

"I sent the approval papers just yesterday morning. Did you forget to check your mailbox?"

"I was at the hospital." Jack replied dryly. "Just recently got out too. Thank Oum for Aura. Still, that's pretty awesome. Now I get to ruin the life of three other potential hunters slash huntresses."

Ozpin just shook his head, already used to the boy's antics. "In that case, I just have to make sure you die during initiation."

"Uh...no thanks. Been there, done that, woke up with an old fart in front of me, claiming to be my father. Not a nice day." Jack shook his head slowly. "Definitely not."

Ozpin actually chuckled at that comment. "Miss Rose." The man put a hand on Ruby's shoulder, getting her attention.

"Y-yes?" she squeaked. "There are some things I would like to ask you personally about tonight. Would you mind following me somewhere where we can talk in private?"

"S-sure?" the girl replied and stood up. Ozpin lead her away towards one of the interrogation rooms. Jack watched after them, until they turned around a corner and disappeared from sight. Seeing as the only person he could talk to just left, Jack took out his old smartphone and plugged the earphones in. After unlocking the screen, he tapped with his finger on said screen and after a few seconds of loading, the video continued where it left off.

"But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten; things that require a smaller, more honest soul."

"Honest, huh? I prefer to play dirty, but whatever works I guess." he mumbled to himself, as the video went on. However, he couldn't really focus on the video, as something else was going on in his mind. He had just gotten the ok from Ozzy Ozpin, the not so secret Illuminati founder. Meaning he would enter Beacon in a couple of days. Meaning he had more opportunities to screw with the timeline. Meaning he would see her very soon, who undoubtedly would love nothing more than freeze him to death.

Just thinking about Weiss brought him all the way back to the day he first met his sister. And the whole package that came with her.

[RWBY]

"It was just like in the video." Ozpin stated, as he looked over to two of his most trusted circle, namely Glynda and Qrow. "I think at this point, there is no doubt that we can trust the young fellow with everything he told us."

"Damn." Qrow shook his head, smiling. "If I'm honest, I never thought we'd be able to save Amber, but now-"

"Whether we can save her or not still needs to be determined." Glynda interjected, causing Qrow to groan.

"I know. But now we got an actual chance of saving her, Glyn! If we somehow managed to get her aura out of that woman and back into Amber, everything will be fine for once."

"General Ironwood has his best specialists working on it." Ozpin assured. "Before I came, I sent him a message that the mission was a success. He will be arriving as soon as possible and take Miss Fall and Mister Torchwick into custody into a maximum security prison. Until then, we need to stay vigilant." He pushed his small glasses upwards. "It may be unlikely, but given the semblances Neo and Emerald Sustrai possess, anything could happen tonight. The chaos going on in the police station isn't helping. I suggest we stay here until the General arrives."

"Understood." Glynda nodded. "I have taken the liberty to call Mister Xiao Long of the situation. He is on his way as we speak in order to pick up his daughter, after we're done."

"Good, thank you Glynda." Ozpin nodded approvingly.

"Excuse me." A new voice made itself known. A police officer, holding a tray of cookies and a glass of milk.

"Ah yes. Thank you." Ozpin released the officer of his luggage. "Well then, I will be back in a bit." And with that, Ozpin entered the interrogation room, leaving Glynda and Qrow behind. The man used the opportunity to take a sip from his flask.

"So what do we do about the Schnee? News is gonna jump at the story, as soon as they get their hands on some footage, be it security or an amateur video."

"I informed his family. His father…" Glynda cleared her throat. "...he didn't react too well."

"Why'd you call in the first place?"

"He is underage, Qrow. Technically we should have called as soon as he appeared in front of our doorstep!"

Qrow hummed, thinking about the words. "Well, why didn't you call the Ice Queen? I can't stand her, but even I can tell she's better than her dad."

"I…" Glynda hesitated. "I actually called her first. She….didn't react too well, either. To be honest, she reacted way worse."


End file.
